Kaizera (Life Form)
The Kaizera (pronounced kahy-zher-uh) Life Form is a land-based being that primarily resides on the planet Psi, located within the MainVerse Dimension of ne''T''work. Average Stats Average Height: (Male) 195 cm, (Female) 185 cm Average Weight: (Male) 90 kg, (Female) 79 kg Appearance Kaizera are a humanoid life form. Their main physical characteristics are two fur colors, a tail, and clawed hands/feet. The face of a Kaizera is characterized by the fur patterns on it. There is a fur outline around each eye that contains the “inner fur” color, as well as an enclosed shape that sits below it, also containing the inner fur color; all other fur outside of these outlines is a Kaizera’s “outer fur” color. A Kaizera’s nose extends from the face as a human nose does, possessing a black tip to make it more wolf-life. Their ears are short and triangular, facing the sides of their head, as do a wolf’s ears. Similarly to the Volzure life form, Kaizera also possess a fur outline extending across the top of their chest, but unlike them, a Kaizera’s outline follows the outline of their chest and travels downward over their legs. Stopping at mid-calf, this outline then curves upward and meets at the crotch area, creating an enclosed section of fur that travels up the inner leg; the fur within this outline is the inner fur color. The tail of a Kaizera begins above the buttocks and is short in length; it is more muscular than a Volzure’s tail and thus is not as fluffy, also bearing a Kaizera’s outer fur color. The hands and feet of a Kaizera bear their inner fur color, separated from their arms and legs with a division of fur which sport their outer fur color. Their fingers are tipped with claws composed of a dense Physical-M Energy, as well as their three-toed feet. A Kaizera’s foot is “segmented” with the heel being raised off of the ground and the rest being parallel to it; their feet possess three large toes that are also tipped with dense Physical-M Energy shaped into claws. History After creating the Hanezi, Aerian, Devian and Volzure Life Forms, The Creator had given birth to four distinct Life Forms. However, like the Aerian-Devian relationship before the creation of Devians, The Creator noticed that the Volzure lacked a counterpart Life Form. When thinking of how to construct an opposite Life Form, The Creator envisioned a being that is more stationary and solid compared to the speedy and elusive Volzure. After careful thought, The Creator formed the idea of the Kaizera (kahy-zher-uh) Life Form. With only two Energy Types left to bestow upon a Life Form, The Creator gave the Kaizera either a Fire Energy (Fire Kaizera Race) or an Earth Energy Gene (Earth Kaizera Race). Compared to the calm and speedy Volzure, this represents the purpose of creating the Kaizera life form perfectly: stoic and volatile. Fire Kaizera, as their origin Energy would indicate, are easily stirred in regards to their emotions and act on those impulses, be they positive or negative. On the other hand, Earth Kaizera shut themselves off from the influence of the world around them, unmoving in their own ways of living and striving to protect their ways from outside influence. Unique Abilities The Creator designed Kaizera to have naturally strong physical strength, and as such, are the strongest land-based Life Forms within the MainVerse Dimension on average. Fire Kaizera have the higher Strength between the two Races derived from this Life Form, while Earth Kaizera have the higher Tolerance. All Kaizera, regardless of what Race they belong to, also have the capability to create Energy Types from their tails, as the extra two Energy Gene Centers within their anatomical makeup resides within their tails. This allows for a greater degree of flexibility in utilizing Energy Genes, as the additional limb with which Energy Types can be created opens up possibilities for additional means of offense of defense.Category:Life Forms Category:Kaizera